Twin Foxes
by Unslaadahsil
Summary: When the Kyuubi is sealed inside Naruto, another newborn child is near enough to absorb a small part of the Nine-tailed fox's chakra, awakening a power the likes were never seen before. Naruto may have a better life with his godfather working in the shadows to protect him, and with a new friend just as alone as he felt. And maybe, the Kyuubi is not as evil as everyone believe...
1. Night of despair

This is just a story that popped up in my mind. If the second chapter will pop up too, then I'll write it, otherwise not.

Before you get the need to flame me or my story, remember that this is a fanfiction and as such it is in my right of fanfiction writer to make the characters as much OOC as I need them to be. Remember that I hate flamers, haters, idiots who just like to say other people work suck and grammatical maniacs. Constructive criticism is more than welcomed, as long as you don't call me a stupid and/or ignorant child just because of a little mistake. English is not my mother language, and I'm trying to get better.

Okay, I think I said everything I needed to say. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Kakashi Hatake quickly jumped from one tree branch to the next, rapidly approaching the site of his sensei last battle. He, as well as everyone else, had seen the fourth Hokage luring the Kyuubi away from the village, where they could fight without anyone else interfering or getting hurt. And now that the roars of the Nine-tailed fox had finally died down, the villagers and the ninjas wondered where their beloved Hokage had gone. Kakashi knew there was a very small possibility that the Hokage had gotten out of the battle alive. Only the first Hokage had ever defeated the demon fox in a one-on-one battle and survived to tell the tale, but that was because he had his bloodline limit **made** to fight the Kyuubi. The young Jounin hoped with all of his being to be wrong. He couldn't lose another precious person so soon after Obito and Rin. He just couldn't.

But the Hokage couldn't die. He had to go back to his family. To his wife, who would scold him for making her worry, and to his newborn son, who would for the first time meet his dad. Minato Namikaze had too much to live for to just die against the Kyuubi.

"_But also much to die for_" another voice told Kakashi, and he had to recognize that it was a good point. Minato would have gladly died if that meant protecting those who were important to him.

After the trees ended, Kakashi reached the site of battle. He looked around, surprised not to find the Kyuubi corpse. Then his eyes fixed on something else. He ran forward, all his being praying that it wasn't true, hoping that it was just nightmare about to end. He would wake up and tell himself he was stupid for even dreaming about something like this.

But Kami would not allow it today.

Kakashi fell on his knees, tears quickly forming in his eyes. In front of him there were the lifeless bodies of his sensei, Minato Namikaze, and his wife Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.

Even in death, they were in each other embrace, not wanting to let go of the other even in their last breath. Then, the silver haired Jounin heard crying. He looked around, half dumb for the pain in his heart, and saw a small baby, whit spiky blond hair and whiskers marks on his cheeks. Kakashi got up and went to the small boy, kneeling in front of him to see better. Then the boy opened his eyes, and Kakashi gasped. He was seeing the same blue eyes of his sensei.

In that instant, his heart shattered. His sensei and his wife were dead. The Hokage and his wife were dead! And their son was now the Kyuubi container. And the villagers would never understand the difference. They would think the boy was some kind of reincarnation or something like that. Ignorant minds often had fool thoughts.

At that moment, Kakashi saw how his sensei's legacy and hard work was being reduced to dust, all in one night. One single, faithful night. The Jounin began to cry. And, throwing his arms to the sky, cried to the stars all of his pain.

-Two hours later, in the council chamber-

Danzo had to fight back a smirk upon hearing Kakashi report. If the fourth had (finally) died, then he could begin to move and bring Konoha to be the great military power he had always dreamed to see. Of course, it would take many years to accomplish, and he would have to stay mostly hidden at the beginning. But Danzo was nothing if not patient. He would wait as much as it took.

Hyuga Hiashi was silently wondering while half listening to the silver haired Jounin saying his report. He, like almost the whole council, had fought against Minato propositions when he was first made Hokage. Minato wanted to go against many ancient clan rules and tradition that limited the freedom of the clan members. But after talking to him in person, he began to see his point: if the clan was not feeling enslaved, there was a smaller possibility of rebellion, and more happiness (this was mostly Minato point), which would make them work more willingly for the good of the clan.  
After many months of discussion, the two had become friends, and Hiashi had done the one thing that made him look like a madman by his clan elders: he offered his first daughter for marriage to Minato's first son.  
The Hokage accepted only after adding the condition that the two had to be in love with each other. If one of the two wouldn't want to marry the other, the engagement was to be broken immediately.  
Which, at the present time, would mean that his daughter Hinata and Minato's son Naruto, the Kyuubi vessel, were engaged. Hiashi sighed.  
"_The elders are going to love this_" he thought sarcastically.

At the end of the night, after half the council had called for Naruto's death, two members asked to let him live like a normal kid, and Danzo proposed to make him into a weapon, Hiashi rose from his chair and said:

"Minato Namikaze's child, Naruto, is under the political protection of the Hyuga clan. An attack against him will mean an attack against my clan, and rest assured that we will react accordingly!"

The third Hokage (who arrived there more or less at the middle of the report) smiled at him, giving an approving nod, which meant that Hiashi had the Hokage approvation, and that pretty much settled the issue.

"Good, then there is nothing more to discuss. Naruto will not be able to live with the Hyuga clan, so not to draw any suspicions on his duty of jailer of the tailed beast. He will live in an orphanage until the age when he can watch after himself, and then live by himself or with a new family in case someone adopts him. And I make the events of this night, as well as the deaths of the Yondaime and the sealing of the Kyuubi a SSS-ranked village secret. To reveal anything about the events of this night will mean to betray the village".

- 30 minutes later, on the way to the Hyuga compound...-

Hiashi walked hastily. He knew he had to set everything in place before Danzo or another one of the clan heads could do something stupid like assassinate the newborn boy. He knew for sure that even between the clan heads there were many who couldn't understand the difference between a beast and his jailer.

He arrived at the gates of his house almost out of breath.

"Are you alright, Hiashi-sama?" asked one of the guard.

"I've been worse" replied Hiashi "Now, send immediately five Hyuga agents to monitor Konoha orphanage and protect the children in there. Tell them to wait until dawn, and tell them to report to me when the second group comes to take the day shift"

The guard immediately left to carry out the orders, while Hiashi entered the house and was greeted by his anxious wife.

"Hiashi! What's going on? What happened with the Kyuubi?"

"The Kyuubi is gone" replied Hiashi "but the Hokage is dead" he looked at the look of shock and sadness on his wife's face "I'm sorry, Tenshi. They were my friends too, and I will miss them greatly"

"They?" asked Tenshi "You can't mean..."

"Yes" he replied, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and fight back the tears that had threatened to fall for the whole meeting "Kushina was with him"

"NO!" she cried, falling on her knees, of her normal Hyuga emotionless behavior was completely gone "Kushina... and Minato... Why the best people are always the first ones to meet the end?"

"I don't know, my love. I don't know" he said, escorting her to her bed.

She laid there and continued to cry her lost friends. There, in the privacy of their bedroom, she could let go of her emotions without anyone telling her it was wrong.  
Hiashi wanted nothing more than to stay with her and comfort her, but he had one last duty to perform. Naruto was the second child he had promised to protect that night. Now he had to go and find the other one.

-Three hours before, immediately after the Kyuubi sealing...-

"Goodbye, Naruto. I know you'll make me proud" said Minato, closing his eyes for the last time and falling on the ground, the love of his life breathing for the last time in his arms.

Not further than one hundred meters away from them, another woman gave her last breath, after giving life to her child.  
The child was now alone, in the cold of the night, his newborn mind already working much faster and better than any baby's mind should. He had his mother last words burned into his brain  
"_**You will be the light of so many hearts' darkness. You will bring hope to those who have none. You will change the world, I know it. So follow your heart and be happy, because you will be destined to great things**_"

He couldn't understand the meaning of the words, but some part of him knew they were very important, because they came from a very important person. A person who gave him life.  
The baby was cold.  
He was in the night, completely alone, and it was so cold. The small child was about to cry, when from the forest two foxes appeared. One was orange and the other one was a little more red. They went near the child, smelling him. When they felt his smell, they knew immediately what to do. They cuddled with the child, keeping him warm in the cold of the night.  
Hours later, when a man arrived, both the foxes ran away. The man, none other than Hiashi Hyuga, found the baby to be perfectly unarmed and asleep, small tufts of fox fur stuck to his body. Hiashi took the baby in his arms and looked at the lifeless body of the child's mother. He let a lone tear roll on his cheek, before turning around and walking towards the village, murmuring "_Goodbye, sis'_"

He looked at the small child in his arms while walking. "_I know how your mother wanted to name you_" he thought "I can't keep you with me. You mother had a forbidden relationship; the elders would want me to kill you. But you can be sure I'll do anything I can to help you while I'll watch you grow up into the fine man my sister was sure you would be. Her great hope for the future... her little Irridus..."  
At the mention of the name, the child opened his eyes. Hiashi almost dropped the child in shock when he saw those eyes. They were the color of amethysts, and the pupils were very thin and stretched.

* * *

Yes, Irridus' eyes are similar to the eye I put as cover for this story. Not the same, but similar.  
Is that a genetic problem? Is it a bloodline limit? is it an evolution of the Hyuga's Byakugan?

Give me many reviews and maybe you'll find out in the next chapter :P

Bye!


	2. Friends, protectors and tails

Alright, here we go. Second chapter. This will be more of a presentation chapter. I'm trying to put all the pieces in order before putting them together later on in the story.

Please, Enjoy

* * *

Five years old Naruto was running, trying to lose a drunk man, who wanted to beat the crap out of him.

It was Naruto's birthday, and also the day of the Kyuubi festival, the holiday made to honor and remember the Yondaime bravery and sacrifice when he defeated the Kyuubi, five years before. Naruto had wanted to go and look at the festival, but when people saw him, they began to call him 'demon' and 'monster'. Some trying to grab him and hit him, so he ran away, just to find this drunk who apparently was more interested in attacking him than enjoying the festival.

Naruto couldn't understand. Every time since he had memory, people would look at him with disgust and hatred. No one ever did something nice for him, often they would stop him from going inside shops and restaurants, and many people, especially men over 20 years old, would try to beat him.

"_What did I do to make them so angry?_" Naruto often asked himself, only to receive silence as the answer.

He always felt so alone, as if the world didn't want him there. No one wanted him, no one went near him if not to beat him. The people at the orphanage already told him that when he was six they would throw him out. He had considered the possibility of leaving, but he told himself that he didn't want the people of the village to have it their way so easily. He would stay, and show them what he was made of.

That at least was his plan, but every time someone insulted him or beat him, his resolve diminished. Maybe there was no way to make the villagers acknowledge him.

He was tore from his thoughts when he tripped on a stone and fell. The drunk man quickly caught up with him and grabbed his neck.

"Nowhere to run now little monster! I'll show you now what happens when you hurt our village!" the man said, his breath smelling of alcohol heavily.

He rose his fist, but before he could bring it down on Naruto's face a new voice said:

"I suggest you let him go now"

The man and Naruto turned to the source of the voice, to find a kid with messy black hair and amethyst eyes, wearing a black shirt and deep blue pants. His face had delicate lineaments, but was completely emotionless. Everything in him looked as if it was without emotions, except for his eyes. His eyes were almost shining, with a strange force that made you want to just turn your back and run.

"Or what, brat? He is a fucking demon, he deserves this. Now go play with your friends and let adults worry about adults issues" said the drunk man.

"Beating up a defenseless child hardly look like adults issues. Looks more like a coward looking for a way to feel less worthless, if you ask me" replied the boy

"Why, you...!?" yelled the man, letting go of Naruto and turning completely to the boy.

He was ready to hit the black haired kid, when suddenly his vision blurred, his ears began to ring and his body began to feel numb. He quickly lost consciousness.

The boy walked u to Naruto.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I think..." said Naruto, trying to hold back his tears

"Why are you so sad?" asked the amethyst eyed boy "you shouldn't listen to what a drunk man say to you, they tend to go a little overboard"

"It's not just him" replied Naruto "everyone in the village seem to think I'm a demon! And when this stupid Kyuubi festival comes, they get even worse!"

"I see... by the way, my name is Irridus. Do you want to be friends?" said Irridus, holding out his hand for Naruto.

The blond looked at him, shocked, for a few seconds before grabbing his hand and yell:

"YES! Yes, I want to be your friend! My name is Uzumaki Naruto"

"Cool. What would you say if I told you there may be a way to find out why the villagers hate you so much?"

"How?"

"I can use a little Ninja trick to make you look inside of your mind. If you really are a demon like they say, you'll find out"

Naruto looked at him, wondering.

"What kind of ninja trick?" asked the blond boy

"It's called **Inner eye jutsu **and it is a genjutsu. I learned it watching a med ninja curing someone's trauma at the hospital. Wanna try?" answered Irridus.

"Yes"

"Then look me in the eyes"

Naruto did just that. Irridus pupils thinned and streched, and then his eyes seemed to shine. Naruto felt lost in that purple light, and then everything went black.

He woke up and looked around. He found himself in some kind of sewer, but the walls and the pavement looked like they were made out of flesh. In front of him, there was a huge cage.

"Someone in there?" asked Naruto, going near the bars of the cage.

"**What do you want?**" asked a deep voice, while two blood red eyes shone in the dark of the cage

"Nothing" replied naruto "I'm just looking around. Is this the inside of my mind?"

"**...Yes**" answered the mysterious figure

"Oh. And how did you end up here?"

"**You don't know?**"

"Nope"

The figure came closer to the bars. Now Naruto could see the creature. He jumped back in surprise.

"I know you! I saw you inside of an history book! You're the Kyuubi!"

"**Yes! And I've been trapped here since that day when I was forced to attack Konoha! How I curse that day! How I curse that MAN!**"

"That man? You mean the Yondaime?"

"**No. The Yondaime was an honorable man. He only sealed me because he knew that if I was free, many would have come looking for me. This way, with people believing I was dead, I could just wait for the end of my days in peace**"

"Why would you want to wait for the end of your days? Why do you want to die?"

"**What else there is in this world for me, kit? My mate, the one I loved with my whole being was killed. I have nothing left to live for. The Yondaime knew I was immortal, so he gave me the easy way out: he sealed me within you, and when you'll die I'll die too**"

Naruto thought about it. "_Nothing to live for... everyone wanting you dead or captured... I don't think it would be a nice life to live. Hey, wait, did he said he lost his mate? Was that his wife? I should say something..._"

"I'm sorry about your mate, Kyuubi-san" said Naruto

The Kyuubi looked at him for a long moment, and then said

"**Kurama**"

"what?"

"**My name is Kurama. And yours is Naruto, right?**"

"Yes. It's nice to meet you, Kurama-san"

"**Hey, kit... I'm sorry for your parents**"

"Why? Is not your fault they abandoned me"

"**Abandoned you!? Who in the name of the Sage told you that?**"

"ehmm... everyone in Konoha?"

Upon hearing the answer, Kurama began to shout a long list of names and insults that a kid the age of Naruto should not ever listen

"**They never abandoned you!**" he continued after finishing his list "**They gave their lives to protect the village from me and me from the village! Your parents gave their lives to seal me within you!**"

"What?" exclaimed Naruto "But that would mean that the Fourth Hokage..."

"**Is your father. Yes**" finished Kurama for him

Naruto fell back on the floor. There sitting on the flesh made pavement, he remained silent for a long time, with the Nine-tails looking at him.

"Why did he choose me? Why his own son?"

"**He couldn't ask another parent to do what he wasn't ready to do himself**"

"And my mother?"

"**Your father's chakra was needed to seal the negative part of my chakra away, so that I wouldn't be feral. After that, your mother gave all of her chakra to seal me. They died in each other arms, their love for each other the only consolation they had against the guilt of leaving their son alone ****with such a burden**"

"Why are you so nice to me? Shouldn't you be completely furious because my father sealed you?"

"**As I said, he almost did me a favor sealing me. And besides, you seem nice enough, so I thought I would give you a chance. Like it or not, kit, we're stuck with each other for life. Might as well get along**"

"I should probably go back now. It was nice talking with you, Kurama"

"**Yeah, it wasn't so bad to talk a little. But from now on, you can just concentrate on me and we should be able to talk telepathically**"

"Okay" said Naruto, disappearing.

He woke up. Looking around, he found himself in a room he didn't know. It was a big room, with expensive furniture. Naruto was in a bed with white sheets. He sat up.

"_Where am I?_" he thought

"_**I would say somewhere owned by someone rich**_" replied Kurama deep voice

"_How can I hear you?_" asked Naruto in his mind

"_**Apparently your friend did a little more than allow us to meet. He must have unlocked some kind of bridge between my consciousness and yours**_"

"_well, that's pretty cool... right?_"

"_**Yeah, I guess it is**_"

Before Naruto could continue the conversation, the door opened to reveal a tall man, with black hair and pale lavender eyes.

"Hello, Naruto-kun" said the man "I am Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga clan. Welcome to my home"

"How did I end up here?" asked Naruto, shocked to hear the '-kun' at the end of his name.

"One of my ninja found you and Irridus and brought both of you here. I've been trying to find a way to speak with you for a while now"

"Why?"

"To answer that, I must first tell you that you have a seal on you, which keep inside of you..."

"Kurama, the Nine-tailed fox. I know. I've met him" finished Naruto for him"

Hiashi was shocked

"Ho do you know?" asked the head of the Hyuga clan

"Irridus did a...howdidhecalledit... genjutsu on me, and I was able to go and speak with Kurama"

"Why do you call it Kurama?"

Naruto rolled his eyes

"Kurama is _his_ name" the boy said, stressing the word 'his'

"Alright, Kurama it is, then" said Haishi "I brought you here because, by keeping the fox inside of you, not only you protect the village from him, but you also avoid another village to take the Kyuubi power for itself. I think we should thank you for this. So, I decided to keep you under my protection. I can't do much directly, but so far my ninja have stopped four assassination attempts and sixteen kidnapping attempts"

Hiashi took a long breath, and continued

"Now, Irridus is another kid I'm protecting. Because of his eyes, many would try and use him. I will not allow it. I suggest the two of you live together, so it will be easier for me to protect and help you too trough him"

Naruto slowly nodded. He liked Irridus, and he couldn't wait to get rid of those idiots in the orphanage.

"Good" said Hiashi "now there is only one last thing I want to talk with you about"

He and Naruto talked for a while about Hiashi idea for protecting Naruto. The blond boy didn't like it, but he respected Hiashi experience, so he went on with it.

-two years later, at the Uchina compound-

seven years old Sasuke Uchina looked at his oder brother Itachi Uchina, while he used his Mangekyo Sharingan on him. While Sasuke was trapped in the Tsukuyomi, Itachi ran away, not noticing another sever years old kid watching the entire scene. A kid with amethyst eyes with stretched pupils.

After that Itachi had ran away, Irridus went to Sasuke. He used his own eyes to free Sasuke from the Tsukuyomi. Once freed, Sasuke just collapsed. Irridus signaled a Hyuga ninja that was watching him, and the said ninja went away to call the Anbu.

When the Anbu ninja arrived there, they only found an unconscious Sasuke Uchina and nothing else. Irridus was long gone.

* * *

I'm not yet ready to tell you what Irridus' eyes can do.  
and about the Kyuubi, I want to say that the name is not invented, but comes straight from the manga (around chapter 520, if I'm not mistaken).  
All the names actually comes from the manga (aside from my OC, of course). Don't flame for OOC, cause I will not care.

R&R, please


	3. School, friends and crushes

Naruto sat at his desk in the ninja academy, bored out of his mind. While he usually listened to Iruka-sensei lectures, today his sensei was repeating for maybe the tenth time what was expected of them should they succeed in becoming genin.

It was the day before the exams. The courses were all over, the genin candidates were as ready as the academy could make them, and most of the teachers had given them the day to train and work on the last flaws of the various techniques.

All the teachers, aside from Iruka-sensei, which was Naruto's class teacher. One point he loved to remind his students was the high expectation of a ninja and he wanted to drill in their heads that they had to give all of themselves if they wanted to have even just a chance. In the ninja world, they could become legends just as much as they could become a nameless tomb.

Now, this kind of lectures awes the students for the first two times. The first because they are all shocked from it, and the second because they all think they understood what was being said to them. After that, it was just a boring time during which you had to sit tight and hope that time would suddenly decide to move faster.

Naruto sighed. From experience, he knew that Iruka would take two hours, 46 minutes and 23 to 56 seconds to complete his lecture about "The hard world of ninjas". He had started five minutes before.

The blond genin wannabe exhaled another heavy sigh, and looked around the class, analyzing his classmates.

The first one he saw was, of course, Irridus of the Leaf, since the dark haired boy was sitting right next to him. Irridus had become as dear as a brother to Naruto, a friend he could always rely upon. Irridus had become tall very soon in his grown. He was now taller than most boys in the class. While much less kid-like, his face still held its delicate lineaments, and his deep amethyst eyes could stare at you as if they were penetrating your soul. He was dressed with dark blue pants and a black shirt with dark green details. His black hair went until his mid-back and were tied together in a low ponytail. Irridus had gotten himself the fame and the name of "Clan-less genius". No one knew how the young boy could have learned so many jutsus, and how he could use all of them with minimal effort. Naruto the only one aside from Irridus himself that knew how that was possible. He could still remember the shock when his friend told him...

-Flashback-

_Naruto was sitting on the couch inside of his and Irridus' house, reading a scroll about summons. He had stayed home to study, while his brother had gone out to look at the Aburame ninjas training. He had said he was interested in their insects-control ability._

_While Naruto was nearing the end of the scroll, the door opened and Irridus got in. When Naruto was about to greet him, he noticed a couple of spiders walking lazily up and down Irridus' arms._

"_You have spiders on your arms" Naruto told him_

"_I know" replied the other boy "I asked them if they wanted to live here, and they said they would be our security guard in exchange of the hospitality"_

"_You can talk with insects?" asked the blond, surprised at yet another ability Irridus was showing_

"_Yes. I learned a couple of things by watching the Aburames" replied the Amethyst eyed boy, while letting the spiders get off his arm and over the door._

"_Irridus" began Naruto "how can you learn so many different abilities in such a short time, while I have to practice so much to learn the basic ones?"_

_Irridus looked at him for a long while, and then said_

"_Alright, I guess you earned the right to know"_

_He sat on the couch next to Naruto, turned towards him and asked_

"_have you noticed that sometimes my pupils thin and stretch?"_

_Naruto nodded_

"_Well, that's my eyes activating. While my eyes are active, I can copy whatever technique or ability I see, without any kind of limit. I can learn normal jutsus, taijutsu stances, seals and even bloodline limits!"_

_At this, Naruto gasped_

"_What!? Isn't that supposed to be impossible?"_

"_Apparently my eyes found a way around that" replied the boy "I already have copied the Hyuga's Byakugan, the Uchina's Sharingan and, courtesy of Itachi, the evolved form of the Sharingan, plus the bloodline limits of the Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara and Akamichi clans"_

_Just to prove his point, one of his arms suddenly became much larger, and then returned to its normal size_

"_I found out two things about my eyes: one, if the ability I'm copying has a drawback, as for example the Akamichi body expansion ability that burns calories to work, my eyes nullify the drawback, allowing me to use the ability without its natural disadvantages. On the other side, the second thing I found out is that the greater disadvantage an ability has, the weaker it will be when I use it without the drawback. That's why a master of the ability I copied will always be able to best me in the long run"_

_Naruto was left speechless. After a good two minutes that he passed in silence, his mouth gapping like a fish outside of the water, Kurama decided to ask_

"**Does your dojutsu have a name?_"_**

"_No, not yet" answered Irridus when Naruto told him the question_

"**Well then, what about calling it 'Ryumira-me' (Dragon mirror eye)?**_"_

"_I like it" said Irridus "But why 'Dragon'?"_

"**Trust me on that one, kit**_" said the fox, refusing to give any other explanation._

_It was so, that Irridus' dojutsu was named Ryoumira-me._

_-Flashback End-_

Since that day, Irridus had continued to copy all the jutsu he could, teaching some of them to Naruto.

Naruto moved his eyes trough the class, seeing another familiar face. He smiled softly when she noticed he was watching her and blushed profusely.

Hinata Hyuga was blushing profusely. Her crush, Naruto Uzumaki, was watching her and smiling. Smiling! That smile that could melt her heart, make her feel lightheaded and, more often than not, make her faint. She just hoped that he hadn't noticed her blush. The whole class already thought she was strange, she didn't want her two only friends to think so too. She, Irridus and Naruto were good friends since a few years before, since that faithful night. The lavender haired girl still remembered it clearly...

-Flashback-

_Hinata had just finished showering and was heading to her room. That day had been horrible. Her instructors had trained her mercilessly, making her go on even when she had been badly hurt. She was the heiress to the Hyuga clan. She had to be the best. No way around it._

_But Hinata didn't want to be the best! She hated to fight. She didn't like to see other people hurt, much less if she was the one who hurt them. She had no drive to the goal of being the heiress. She didn't want it. She wasn't ambitious. She didn't want to be superior to everyone or to command the branch family. She didn't even want to be a Hyuga anymore, if this was the price._

_While she was lost in her thoughts, someone had sneaked behind her and hit her. Her entire world had gone dark._

_After that, she could remember darkness all around her, but she was sure that she was moving, even if she couldn't say in which direction or if she was in an horizontal or vertical position. She was still too stunned._

_Her next clear memory was of a young male voice saying_

"_Hey, are you alright?"_

_When she had opened her eyes, she had found herself staring into deep blue ones. Kind and caring, those eyes captured her, taking her away from the world and putting her in a world of soft, warm and happy emotions. She was captivated._

"_Well, looks like she's fine. Let's bring her back" suddenly said another young male voice, somewhat a little deeper than the first one._

_She forced her eyes from the blue ones and saw a black haired boy with amethyst eyes with stretched pupils. Looking back at the owner of the blue eyes, she found that he was a blond boy, with a big, caring smile on his face._

"_Yeah, we better get her back to the compound" said the blond_

"_Ehm, what h-ap-pened to me?" she asked, stuttering a little._

_The blond boy turned to her again, and she blushed so much that she was the envy of all ripe tomatoes in the world_

"_Well, you were kidnapped by a mist ninja. We saw him on the roofs and decided to go and take a look" answered her the blond._

_God, how beautiful was his voice. So full of life and energy._

"_And good thing we did too" continued the other boy "If we didn't scare him off with that genjutsu, you would be halfway to the Hidden Mist by now"_

"_Irridus-kun?, Naruto-kun?" asked Hiashi Hyuga, suddenly landing from the roofs "What's going on here?"_

_The two explained to the Hyuga head what had happened, with Hinata too shy to speak. When they had finished, Hiashi let out a long sigh._

"_We got lucky" he said "that the two of you were around here. Someone had drugged our guards and we had just heard of Hinata's disappearance. I thank the both of you. Once again, you proved me right to help you when you were younger. I can never thank you enough for saving my daughter"_

_That was how Hinata Hyuga got to know Irridus of the Leaf and Naruto Uzumaki._

_-Flashback End-_

She had developed a huge crush on Naruto that night. Irridus had become her best friend, but she always wanted Naruto to be more than her friend. Problem was, she never worked up the courage to tell him. Naruto, on the other hand, was too dense to notice on his own that Hinata had it so bad for him. Irridus, in the middle of this, usually encouraged Hinata and tried to put them in the right situations, but in the end nothing ever happened and he could only laugh at the two interaction.

With Naruto, he went on looking at his classmates. He saw some people he truly despised, such as Sakura Haruno, because she had the habit to judge people on looks only and Kiba Inuzuka, because he was always saying that Hinata would be his (for some reason Naruto truly hated him for this). Then, he saw people he was friend or on friendly terms with, such as Chouji Akamichi, who loved to eat just as much as Naruto, Shino Aburame, who had become friends with Irridus and then with Naruto too, and, surprisingly, Ino Yamanaka, who one day decided to try and talk with Irridus and got a crush on him, leaving the unofficial "Sasuke fan girls-club" behind in the process. Speaking of which, Sasuke was a person with whom Naruto was on completely neutral terms. He and Sasuke had an unspoken pact of staying out of each other way, and so far it worked. One more person of notice was Shikamaru Nara, the lazy genius, as Ino called him. The Nara boy was neutral to Naruto simply for the fact that, when Naruto asked him to be friends, he murmured something along the lines of 'too troublesome' and turned on the other side, lying on the grass. He wasn't impolite, just incredibly lazy.

Naruto had just finished his analysis when Iruka called

"Okay, that's it for today. We'll meet each other tomorrow, for the exams and hopefully for your last day at this academy. From tomorrow on, many of you will become genin of the village Hidden in the Leaves. Make me proud, tomorrow and for the rest of your careers. That's all, have a good evening"

When Naruto got out of the class, he and Irridus walked a little together with Hinata, none of them speaking. After about ten minutes of walking, they arrived at the entrance of the Hyuga compound. Hinata said her farewell, but before she could go inside Irridus said

"Just a second Hinata, I want to talk with you. Naruto, you can go on without me, I'll see you later"

Naruto could easily tell that his adoptive brother had something on his mind, but shrugged it off and went his way, thinking that Irridus would probably tell him later anyway.

"Ehm... W-wha-t di-did you w-want to tal-talk about, Irridus-kun?" asked Hinata

"Hinata, you can't go on like this" said Irridus, slipping into his 'Onii-san' mode (Naruto named it) "You can't even talk with Naruto for more than three minutes without fainting. You do understand that, if the two of you will get together on a team, this will put you both in danger during missions, right?"

"I don't know what to do" replied Hinata, staring at the ground "I can't tell him how I feel! He may think I'm strange. He may not feel the same. What if he hates me because of this!? I can't risk this..."

"Sometimes the game is worth the risk" said the black haired boy "I'll talk to him and give him some... hints about your feelings. Maybe that will broke him out of his denseness"

"I should be the one to tell him..." tried to protest Hinata

"And you will" continued Irridus "But wouldn't you be happy if he was the one to tell you?"

Meanwhile, with Naruto...

Naruto was at home, staring at a unused cup of instant ramen, thinking. He had gotten home and immediately went to get a cup of ramen to celebrate the last day of academy and as a good omen for the exam, but then a thought hit him like a kunai in the head: What if Irridus liked Hinata?

Naruto, for a reason he couldn't point, was very disturbed by this thought. Irridus was his brother. Hinata was his best friend. Shouldn't Naruto be happy if Irridus liked a girl? But then, why did he feel so hurt when he pictured the two of them together, acting like a couple?

"_Could it be...? No, it's impossible... or not? Hinata is my friend... isn't she? How do I feel about her?_" Naruto thought.

Then, he heard the front door opening and closing.

"Hey, Naruto. I'm back" called Irridus

"Irridus, what did you and Hinata talked about?" asked Naruto, sounding a little more aggressive than he wanted to

"Just, you know, stuff" said the other boy, smirking "Why? Feeling jealous?"

"What!? Where did you get that idea? If you and Hinata want to go out together, that's none of my business" stated vehemently the blond

"Really? Because, you know, normally you would keep bothering me about it until I gave you every single detail of every single second we would have spent together" replied the dark boy, sitting on a chair.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, while Irridus' smirk grew wider. Naruto wanted to slap himself. He should have known that his brother would have seen right trough him, they knew each other too well.

"Okay, you got me! I don't want that to happen" almost yelled the Kyuubi Jinchuriki

"And that's because...?" asked Irridus, seeing an opening to get his point trough.

"I don't know" groaned Naruto "when I think about her, I feel very confused. When we are talking and she blushes, I get this strange feeling in my stomach as if there were butterflies inside of it, and everything around her looks like it is fading, and she's the only thing that remain clear"

Upon hearing this, Irridus burst out laughing. He knew Naruto had some kind of attraction for the pretty Hyuga heiress, but he would have never dared to hope he had it almost as bad as her.

"Well, Naruto, I think the only way for you to sort this out id to talk with someone with some experience with girls" said Irridus, recovering from the laugh.

"Like who? Who do we know that do not hate me and that has experience with girls?" asked the blond, wondering

"I think you have the answer, deep inside. In the meantime, I'll go and get a shower" replied Irridus, getting up from the chair and walking out of the room.

"_I have the answer deep inside? What does it mean? What do I have inside of me?_" wondered Naruto

"_**Me**_" replied Kurama from inside Naruto's mind "_**Maybe Irridus was talking about the many hundreds of years old nine tailed fox you have inside your belly**_"

"_What do you know about girls?_" asked Naruto.

"_**About girls, not much. About females, a bit more**_"

"What's the difference?"

"_**When you talk about girls, you're talking specifically about a young human female. When you talk about females, you mean any female of any species. It's just a matter of how much specific you want to be**_"

"_Okaaaay... if you say so. So, can you help me understand my problem? I want to know what's wrong with me. Why can't I talk with Hinata without feeling strange?_"

"_**Well, kit, the way you told it, I would say that you simply have it bad for her**_"

"_Have it bad? For Hinata? Are you fucking serious!?_" screamed Naruto inside his mind

"_**Language, kit**_" said Kurama "_**You can accept that, or you can keep playing dumb. Your choice**_" that said, the fox went silent.

"_Was he serious?_" thought Naruto "_Me... liking Hinata? But she's my friend! I can't like her like that, it would be too strange! No, Kurama probably just misunderstood the whole thing__**. **__Yeah, that's probably the case_"

Nodding to himself, Naruto got up and went to see if Irridus had finished his shower.

Hearing what his Jinchuriki had just thought, Kurama said to himself

"**How dense can this boy be?**"

* * *

Just to make sure no one accuse me of making my OC some kind of God: Irridus is made with the idea of being extremely powerful, but not the hero or the protagonist. He will always be the sidekick, one of the friends that gives Naruto support and help. He will fight his own great battles, but he was not made to steal the scene from the canon character. He is an OC, and as such he won't defeat canon enemies and won't have canon romances. If he's gonna have his own romance and enemy, they will be completely OC, and probably just as overpowered as he his. So no flaming about OP OC or gary sue or whatever he's called. Irridus is not a God, is not invincible and is not there to be a protagonist.

That said, I want to ask if you would rather have the romance between Naruto and Hinata start right away, or if you think I should wait until after the chunin exam. Review and tell me, please

And review anyway, please :3


End file.
